Spiny/Armor
Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Spinosaurus *Name: Spiny (スピノ Spino) *Owner: Zander & Rod (Alpha Gang) *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 600 **Rock/Paper: 475 *Type: Lucky 7 Type *Card Rarity: Gold *Ultimate Move: Ultimate Water *Other: Like all armored arcade dinosaurs, he gains his armor after he battles enough to fill the bar at the bottom of the screen, using his Ultimate Move on the next win. The bar to use the Move again recharges quicker once he has his armor. Availability Like all armored dinosaurs, he was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 2nd Edition (New; DT06-竜) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (DT06-竜) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (DT13-竜) *3D image edition (DT18-竜) *Kakushin 1st Edition (DT24-竜) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (DT30-竜) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (DT36-竜) *Kakushin 4th Edition (DT42-竜) Spiny DinoTector Armor Card Geki 2nd.gif|DinoTector Spiny arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) DinotecSpinyGekizan2nd.jpg|Back of DinoTector Spiny arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Spiny DinoTector Armor Card 5.gif|DinoTector Spiny arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Spiny DinoTector Armor Card 4.gif|DinoTector Spiny arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Spiny DinoTector Armor Card 3.gif|DinoTector Spiny arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Spiny DinoTector Armor Card 2.gif|DinoTector Spiny arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Spiny DinoTector Armor Card 1.gif|DinoTector Spiny arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Owner: Ursula (Alpha Gang), Zander (Alpha Gang) *Debut: High Sea Chase **Appeared In: 57, 67, 70, 74, 78-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Jobaria, Ophthalmosaurus, Gigas (with Chomp and Ace) *Other: Spiny can use Ultimate Water only when in this form. His Element Booster was first used against Foolscap's Jobaria. Spiny is the only DinoTector dinosaur to have used a Move before his Ultimate Move after first taking his armored form. It is the second of the Alpha Gang's Element Boosters to debut and the fifth overall, and is typically used as his main battling form once acquired. Move Cards ;Futaba Super Cannon :Futabasaurus shoots a high-powered blast of water at Spiny's opponent! ;Water Sword :Spiny shoots a long sword-like blade of water from his mouth and swings it at his opponent! Likely provided by Dr. Z. ;Ultimate Water :A tidal wave rises behind Spiny, pushing him forward down a path lined by geysers to ram into his opponent! Provided by Dr. Z. ;Hydro Cutter :A crescent of water rises in front of Spiny, and he knocks it spinning to fly forward and slice his opponent! Acquired after Genie's defeat. TCG Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000, 1900 (PP1) *Level: - *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKDS-082/100, DKDS-096/100, DKTA-082/100, SAS-076/100, PP1-002/006, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare (DKDS-SAS), Colossal Rare (DKDS), Colossal Exclusive (PP1), Unknown (DKJC) *Other: As a Dinotector Dinosaur, it can only be summoned by being placed on top of a small form Spiny with the On ability. His card from the Jurassic Clash booster set is unknown, but presumably exists. *Abilities: ;Master (all) :This Dinosaur can use all Water Super Moves. ;Flood (DKDS) :If this Dinosaur uses an Ultimate Super Move, draw a card after the battle. (An Ultimate Super Move is any Super Move with "Ultimate" in its name.) ;Flood (DKTA) :When this Dinosaur battles a Spectral Armor Dinosaur, draw 2 cards. ;Flood (SAS) :At the end of your turn, if you have "Terry (Battle Mode)" or "Tank (Battle Mode)" in play, you can draw cards until you have 6 in your hand. ;Strengthening (PP1) :When this Dinosaur attacks, you can reveal your hand. If all the cards revealed are Water cards, this Dinosaur has 2200 Power during that battle. Spiny_armor_TCG_card.jpg|Spiny (Dinotector) Colossal Rare TCG card (DKDS) Spinosaurus - Spiny DinoTector TCG Card 3-DKTA-Gold.png|Spiny (Dinotector) TCG card (DKTA) wa1SpinySpinosaurus - Spiny_DinoTector_Armor.jpg|Spiny (Dinotector) TCG card (SAS) (French) wa1SpinyScreen shot 2011-10-14 at 2.01.42 PM.png|Spiny (Dinotector) TCG card (PP1) (French) Gallery Spinosaurus_armor.jpg|full-sized DinoTector Spiny Spiny (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Spiny summoned with DinoTector Armor Ultimate Water (Spiny) 12.jpg|DinoTector Spiny using Ultimate Water Videos Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Element Booster Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:Male Category:Characters